Zabuza Hashimoto
, |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Midwayan |constituency = |party = Democratic Party |rhouse = Union of Midway Capitol Building |spouse = Rinko Hashimoto |multiple_spouses = |children = Kuroo Hashimoto ( ) |issue = |residence = Aldebaran, Union of Midway |almamater = N/A |profession = |profession2 = |religion = None }} Zabuza Hashimoto (b. January 1, 1989) is the current and First Emperor of the Union of Midway, and representative of the country to the League of Small Superpowers. He was the first to re-inhabit Midway, along with some people that was brought along with him. He was also the one to propose a Union between all of the individual nations in Midway, which led to the formation of the Union of Midway. He was the first president of the original Union of Midway, and became the first president of the reformed one as well. However he became Emperor after the Nationalist Party came to power, and made him Emperor in order to create a symbol for national unity. He as a politician is in many ways, and does not hold an view towards any specific ideology. He openly accepts people of all races and ideologies, and expects no less from other government officials in the Union of Midway. He also firmly believes that the government should do what the people of the nation want, this idea became widely accepted within the Union of Midway. He is not a religious person, but also openly accepts every religion out there. He does seem to show interest towards , mainly because of their belief that every religion was set by god, so there is no single true path to enlightenment. Early life Zabuza was born on January 1, 1989 in the city of Honolulu, Hawaii before the dissolution of the US. His father was from , and his mother from . He was raised in Honolulu for his entire childhood. Ever since his childhood he war and nuclear weapons, and he was raised to believe in equality for all. During his childhood he learned how to play the . His parents were more liberal than most people, and so he adopted this view. He always showed interest in leading a nation, and established a small nation at the soon after the dissolution of the US. Eventually he proposed the creation of the Union of Midway to neighboring nations, and unified Midway peacefully when the Union of Midway was created. Marriage Zabuza was reunited with a childhood friend, Rinko Tsukahara, while spending time with the middle class. After reacquainting with Rinko he learned that Rinko had immigrated into the Union of Midway from her hometown of Honolulu after hearing of a opportunity for a new life in the Union of Midway. The two continued to spend time together, and eventually people started speculating that they were dating. This was confirmed on March 28, 2011, when Zabuza announced that the two would get married on April 2, 2011. This date was later changed to April 3, 2011, after the Bombing of Aldebaran Baptist Church. The wedding is to take place in a Christian Church in Aldebaran, and the honeymoon is scheduled to take place in JBR City, United States of JBR. Several government officials from the United States of JBR attended the wedding. Political career First Union of Midway Zabuza was the president of the first Union of Midway. He showed good leadership abilities, particularly through the Union of Midway-Darkest Empire Wars. He chose to have the nation join the League of Small Superpowers (LoSS) as an alliance. However he wasn't able to keep the nation together. Though he made serious attempts to avert the dissolution of the first Union of Midway, he let it happen when he saw that the people no longer wanted the Union of Midway. Second Union of Midway Zabuza was overjoyed when the Union of Midway was re-founded. He did not run for position of president, but he was elected anyway by many Democrats for his previous leadership abilities. He went on to re-join LoSS, and once again demonstrated good leadership abilities. When the Nationalist Party came to power the position of president was temporarily disestablished, and he was made Emperor. He continued to display good leadership abilities through the Midwayan Civil War and Second Midwayan Civil War, until the nation was overthrown in a coup d'état during the Great Pacific War. During this time he was sent to , and remained there until being rescued by troops from the Pacific Empire on May 24. He continued to be the nation's Emperor, even through the Midwayan depression of 2011. He continued to lead the nation through the Third Midwayan Civil War, until he ran to the United States of JBR after being recommended to do so by his advisers and generals. After the defeat of the Union of Midway, he set up a for the Union of Midway. He was restored to power when the Nazis relinquished control over the government in August 10, 2011. Official Functions The Emperor of the Union of Midway holds many duties in the government. His power is limited by the Constitution of the Union of Midway, and this is to ensure that he doesn't do anything that would oppress the people. Despite the fact that his power is limited by the constitution, he still holds quite a bit of power in government affairs. He can conduct negotiations and has a very large say in government affairs, however any decisions he makes can be overturned by the State Committee, Congress or High Council. Personal life Zabuza lives in the Union of Midway Capitol Building, where he takes part in government affairs. He enjoys playing video games, though when on online multiplayer he always keeps his identity hidden, so nobody knows what his online username/display name is. He enjoys social life with his colleagues and co-workers, but will also spend time with the middle and lower class as well in order to bond with the citizens. Though he always has security with him when he is with the middle and lower class this is purely to protect him from plausible threats to him. Every so often, when the stress of leading a nation is getting too much for him, he will take out his Cello and just start playing to relax. It is known that he has become good friends with President Ulysses Lee of the Union of Midway. Category:Leaders